


staged

by lileau



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lileau/pseuds/lileau
Summary: Working for a government agency, they advise you not to get too attached to your colleagues. Too many emotions involved, they say. So, of course, Blaine went and fell in love with one.





	staged

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING for _mentions_ of major character death and a bit of angst about that, but i promise no actual death and a happy ending

Blaine's steps echo too loud between the pews. Quiet chatter preceded his entrance, but he'd waited for it to die down before he'd walked in. He didn't very much fancy making small talk with anyone today. So he's the last one to arrive, and he looks straight ahead until he reaches his seat, at the front next to Santana. She doesn't acknowledge his presence apart from a small twitch of her head that causes her hair to fall in front of her eye, and Blaine thinks he hears her sniff quietly.

It's a simple ceremony, quite short, but it allows Blaine several torturous minutes to look at his boyfriend lying in an open casket. It's something you're supposed to prepare for - death. Working for a government agency, they advise you not to get too attached to your colleagues. Too many emotions involved, they say. So, of course, Blaine went and fell in love with one.

Even just the image of Kurt, lying so still on a bed of white silk, forces him to focus his eyes on the flowers on the table beside the coffin. He wills away the sadness, instead trying to drown it in the thrumming of annoyance and anger beating strong under his skin.

He barely registers the rest of the congregation vacating their seats until Sam claps him on the shoulder. Blaine stands, just catching Sam's thumbs up, hidden behind his back as he gently but insistently ushers the guests out the door. Subtle, Blaine thinks.

Only Tina remains, and she stands by Blaine's side as he looks over Kurt's perfect face.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine," she sniffs, placing a warm hand on his arm. He turns to her, sees her dab a tear from her cheek, and feels a sharp snap of guilt in his gut. "I can't imagine if- If it was-"

"It's okay," he says softly, gritting out a pretty convincing watery smile. He can't stand the idea that she's thinking of Mike lying there. "I just need a moment alone with him."

She squeezes his arm, breathes a quiet, "of course", and turns to the door. She's one of the few people he'd confided in when he and had Kurt started dating, and in return, she'd admitted that she and Mike had been together for a little over a year. It was better this way, Tina had told him, if only their closest colleagues knew. Tell too many people and suddenly it was a conflict of interest and an HR nightmare.

As Tina's steps retreat, Blaine takes a moment to study the almost imperceptible way Kurt's chest is rising and falling slowly. He waits until he hears the click of Sam closing the doors to lean over the casket. 

Then he whacks Kurt's arm with the back of his hand.

"God- Blaine, what the-"

"What the _hell_ were you thinking, Kurt?!" Blaine whispers harshly, leaning so close that it might look as if he were placing a farewell kiss on Kurt's cheek, should anyone be watching without their knowledge. "I thought you were dead! And I had to find out from Sam, of all people, that you are alive and well. You didn't think to tell me-"

"Sam wasn't _supposed_ to tell you anything!" Kurt breathes, eyes wide as he sits up ever so slightly to peer over Blaine's shoulder. Blaine pushes him back down, fingers like a vice on the lapel of Kurt's suit jacket.

"I was out of my mind, Kurt!" Blaine spits, blinking away the tears that have been threatening to fall for hours now. Kurt's eyes meet his for the first time in over a month, and Blaine thinks he sees them soften a little. He ignores it. "They announced your death in a meeting. I had to sit there in front of our whole department and pretend like they didn't just tell me the man I love is dead."

Kurt's eyes definitely soften this time, and he pries Blaine's fingers from his jacket to take his hand. "You love me?"

"Oh, shut _up_ ," Blaine breathes, but he's missed Kurt's touch so much that he lets his fingers fall into place between Kurt's. "Don't change the subject. Sam only told me because he thought I was going crazy." _I was_ , he thinks, but it's probably best if Kurt doesn't know that.

He remembers, vividly, the days that stretched between finding out Kurt was dead and finding out he was alive. He remembers using every single one of his allotted breaks to cry in the bathroom, remembers calling his mom in hysterics even though he couldn't really tell her what had happened, remembers (by some cruel, cruel twist of fate) being given Kurt's mission log and being told it was his job to file the report on his death. 

After Sam had relayed the information to him, Blaine remembers nothing but anger. Anger and _why, why, why, why would he-_

He grips Kurt's hand a little tighter than necessary.

"I'm sorry, baby," Kurt says gently, as if he's worried he might scare Blaine away. He uses his free hand to swipe his thumb over Blaine's cheekbone. His jaw clenches. Kurt must feel it because suddenly he's rambling. "I- It wasn't safe. I wanted to tell you, really I did, but there's a mole, and whoever it is was trying to hurt me and-"

Blaine's heart sinks through the ground. He recoils backwards, his hand slipping from Kurt's grasp. "And you thought I- Kurt how-"

"No. No no no, Blaine-" Kurt scrambles to keep a hold of Blaine, his fingers latching onto a jacket sleeve. The coffin tilts precariously. "Wait- Blaine, of course I didn't think it was you. I would never-"

"Then why didn't you just tell me?!"

"Whoever it is, the mole, they know that I know about them. They were trying to sabotage my mission." They were trying to kill him. Blaine saw - in the very brief moments he could bear to look at Kurt's mission log - a long list of careless errors that were made. An earpiece with a frayed wire, an improperly cleaned gun that misfired and a poisoned drink. Kurt had deliberately disobeyed Mercedes' instruction fed into his ear to stay in the hotel bar and had gone AWOL. Mike found him an hour later in his hotel room, seemingly without a pulse. 

Blaine lets him continue, for the simple fact that he wants to stop thinking about Kurt without a pulse. "I had to make whoever it was think I was dead. I couldn't tell you I was alive. If the message got intercepted, you'd be in direct danger. I can't let that happen."

He finishes his words so softly that Blaine almost doesn't catch it. He feels his heart melt a little in his chest. He narrows his eyes anyway.

"But you found a way to tell Sam."

"He's the only coroner I thought I could trust and I didn't really fancy him performing an autopsy on my still alive body, thank you very much. I had no choice but to tell him."

Kurt smiles like he thinks he's being funny. Blaine hits him again.

"Kurt, you could have gotten yourself killed!" Blaine whips around to look at the door, where he can just see the back of Sam's blond head through the two small windows at the top of the wood. He turns back to Kurt, eyes frantic. "What if it had been Sam? What if Sam had been the mole? He could have killed you right there!"

"Oh, come on, Blaine," Kurt drones, rolling his eyes until he sees the glare that's not shifting from Blaine's face. "Well... It- It was never going to be _Sam_ , was it?"

Blaine stares at him but he can feel the corner of his mouth twitch upwards involuntarily, and Kurt latches on to it before he can even think about hiding it.

"Hey," Kurt smiles. "I missed you."

Blaine can't reply around the lump in his throat, so he leans down and kisses Kurt soundly. And, _oh_ , how he'd missed this.

He almost feels like crying again when Kurt strokes across Blaine's jaw, fingers coming to rest at the nape of his neck, just behind his ear. He shivers.

He feels that same bone-tingling buzzing under his skin that he felt seven months ago, when Kurt had kissed him out of nowhere, sure and soft (so, so soft), the two of them working late on some reports they had to file before morning. Blaine had placed his hand over Kurt's where it rested on his neck and held it there, trying to convey too much with just a touch, _don't stop, don't leave, stay_.

Blaine does the same in the chapel, runs his fingers along the back of Kurt's hand as Kurt brings him closer, teases his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip. It's only then that Blaine remembers where they are.

He smiles against Kurt's lips, but Kurt makes a valiant effort to keep the kiss going. "If anyone-" He whispers, a kiss sucked to his bottom lip, "comes in-" a kiss to his cupid's bow, "right now-" to the corner of his mouth, then scattered across his cheek and jaw, "they're going to think I'm making out with a-"

"Gross, Blaine," Kurt whines, pushing weakly against his chest. "We had a good thing going on there."

Blaine raises his eyebrows. "You're in a coffin, Kurt. How good did you think it was going to get?"

Kurt sits up then, as if he too only just realised he was about to rip Blaine's shirt off in a coffin, in a chapel. Blaine offers his hand and helps Kurt stand slowly and hop onto the floor, legs presumably a little wobbly after laying down for hours. Blaine catches him around the waist, tucks himself neatly into Kurt's neck and merely breathes. "I missed you, too," He says, though it's mostly said into Kurt's throat.

He feels arms settle around him, hold him together, and feels a sweet kiss pressed to the side of his head. "I'm here," Kurt breathes. "I'm okay."

Blaine sniffles, smiling against Kurt's jacket. "I wouldn't say "okay". You're on the run, wanted by a potentially lethal double agent," He pauses and pulls back to look up at Kurt. "And there's no way your apartment's safe, so I'd say you also have nowhere to stay."

Kurt bites his lip, and Blaine hides his grin by burrowing into Kurt's chest again. "Sam brought a bag with some of my stuff in it. I thought I could stay at yours for a while."

Blaine snorts and steps back completely, turning to head towards where Sam is vigilantly guarding the door. "You're sleeping on the couch."

It's silent for a moment and then-

"I love you, too, by the way," Kurt says, as he takes Blaine's hand and falls in step next to him. 

Blaine rolls his eyes, but the blush and the grin that spread across his face make it kind of redundant. They can think about the mole and national security tomorrow. For now, Blaine wants to bask in those words. "If you think that's going to get you laid after you faked your own death, you are sorely mistaken, Hummel."

**Author's Note:**

> this was basically a 2000 word excuse to write the bit where blaine smacks an apparently dead kurt on the arm


End file.
